


Возвращение

by Fausthaus



Category: DUMAS Alexandre - Works, Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: День проходит за днем, но ничего не меняется. В доме по утрам так тихо, что слышно как ветерок, легкий и почти незаметный, шелестит листьями деревьев, чьи ветви заглядывают в мои окна...





	Возвращение

День проходит за днем, но ничего не меняется. В доме по утрам так тихо, что слышно как ветерок, легкий и почти незаметный, шелестит листьями деревьев, чьи ветви заглядывают в мои окна. Уже несколько месяцев я живу в иезуитском монастыре в Нуази-ле-Сек в Иль-де-Франс. Я принял рукоположение и исполнил свою мечту. Я так долго стремился добиться этой тишины и благости, так хотел позабыть о кровавых полях сражений, о смерти, что подстерегала меня в любой момент. Я надеялся, что, вручив свою душу и помыслы Богу, я сумею обрести покой. Все, что было в моей прежней жизни, должно было позабыться в первую очередь. Дуэли, вызовы, звон перекрещенных шпаг на парижских мостовых, шум в казармах, долгие дежурства, строевая подготовка, утомительный этикет, разговоры в приемной нашего капитана, что когда-то заставляли меня краснеть — все это должно было исчезнуть из моей памяти. Но через несколько недель тишины мне стало трудно дышать здесь, именно здесь — в обители, которая призвана служить Богу, отрекаясь от мирской суеты. 

Мне казалось, что мой уход из полка навсегда изменит мою жизнь. Ведь службу в нем я долгое время рассматривал как необходимую жертву, на которую я пошел под давлением обстоятельств. Когда-то очень давно моя гордость не позволила мне исполнить свое предназначение. Я убил человека и совершенно не жалел об этом, что противоречило всему тому, что пытались до меня донести святые отцы в семинарии. Теперь я понимаю, что никогда не смог бы поверить им без раздумий. Я слишком умен, критичен и себялюбив для подобных поступков. И я совершенно ошибся в собственных намерениях. Поскольку вскоре после принятия сана я понял, что не имею никакого желания становится одним из тех безликих ораторов, что несут прихожанам слово Божие с кафедр соборов Франции в своих проповедях. Я понял, что моя вера не настолько сильна, чтобы я прожил остаток своих дней, вознося молитвы и ничего не требуя взамен. Я слишком молод и красив, чтобы жить ничего не желая. Поистине человек противоречивое животное: он всегда делает свой выбор, а потом жалеет об этом, понимая, что ему просто хотелось привнести в свое существование что-то новое. Он создает себе идеальные воздушные замки, чтобы потом разрушить их без сожалений. И я не исключение — я обманул сам себя. Или скорее, я позволил себе обмануться, в глубине души понимая, что ничего не измениться. Я по-прежнему хочу жить полной жизнью. Я люблю жить так, чтобы другие мне завидовали. Даже здесь, в монастыре, я держусь так, что многие из здешних обитателей не могут поставить себя на одну ступеньку со мной. Я по-прежнему люблю, чтобы мной восхищались. И я не собираюсь отказываться от своей доли восхвалений. Пусть даже они касаются проповеди, которую я написал на прошлой неделе. 

Моя сегодняшняя жизнь пуста и скучна. Я уже устал от постоянных разговоров о Боге и своем предназначении в этом мире. Хотя они ведутся не так часто, как я мог себе представить. Гораздо чаще можно услышать рассуждения о военных действиях Франции или иных войнах, о поездках в Испанию, о монашеских орденах и давно прошедших событиях, что привело меня к мысли, что человек не может жить ничем не интересуясь, кроме Бога и молитв. Но я не отрицаю, что среди духовных лиц моего монастыря есть истинно верующие люди, которые возносят молитвы, читают искренние проповеди и соблюдают посты, которые начинают меня утомлять. Потому что быть хозяином голодного желудка чрезвычайно вредит моему здоровью.

Здесь, в монастыре даже время идет по своим правилам. Ровно в девять монастырские ворота закрываются, и жизнь должна прекратиться. Именно в это время мне особенно тоскливо. Приходят непрошенные воспоминания и мне очень хочется оказаться рядом с моими друзьями где-нибудь в кабачке на улице Феру, слушать чрезвычайно громкие шутки Портоса, смеяться вместе с д’Артаньяном, рассказывающим об очередном дежурстве, и наблюдать за Атосом, который мрачно улыбался, рассматривая очередную бутылку. И я понимаю, что больше всего мне не хватает именно Атоса. Я всегда знал, что он намного лучше меня во всех отношениях. Он поразил меня с первой встречи. Именно из-за него я принял решение поступить в полк мушкетеров, хотя существовало много возможностей уйти от правосудия. Я всегда знал, что не научусь жалеть тех, кто посмеет оскорбить меня. И тот дворянин был первым в моем списке, который теперь настолько велик, что я не помню больше половины имен убитых мною. Но я не собираюсь раскаиваться — все они заслужили свою судьбу.

Было истинным наслаждением наблюдать за Атосом, когда он решал, кто должен жить, а кто умирать. Иногда мне казалось, что он превращал свои поединки в игру, в которой его противник всегда проигрывал. И чаще всего терял жизнь. С ним я не знал скуки, несмотря на то, что он чаще всего молчал часами напролет. Он никогда не понимал моей тяги к интригам. Но никогда ни одного слова относительно моих развлечений я не слышал. Однако я всегда знал, что он придет на помощь, даже если его об этом не просили. Он всегда верен своим друзьям. И больше всего я гордился, что находился в их числе. Я любил Атоса больше всех в своей жизни, но никогда не смел показать своих чувств. Он был для меня идеалом дворянина, которым мне не суждено стать. И сейчас мне больше всего не хватает его молчания, его мрачной улыбки, стука костей о деревянный стол и плеска вина в его бокале. И тишина в моей келье будто смеется над моими воспоминаниями, заставляя скидывать сутану и бежать прочь. Да, я действительно сумел обмануть себя. Мое решение не принесло мне желаемого успокоения. И пора вернуться туда, где моя жизнь имеет смысл.


End file.
